Blue Rose Radio
by Rossana's Mind
Summary: UA - Blue Rose es una locutora anónima de radio que forma parte del instituto más prestigiado de Domino. Atem Muto es solo un fan más de ella, y el chico más popular del lugar. Por otro lado, Anzu Masaki es una chica tímida que no se espera mucho de ella, pero... ¿qué tanto esconde, incluso de sus amigos? ¿Una cara falsa...? ¿O la verdadera, aquella que teme mostrar?
1. Secrets

**Me dio por escribir otro FIC de YUGIOH! XDDDD Pero les advierto: ESTO ES UNIVERSO ALTERNO. Una historia nada que ver con la original, solo me robo temporalmente los personajes y los baso en una película que me gustó mucho :'D**

**Espero que les guste!**

Secrets.

Presionó un el botón para iniciar.

— "_¡Soy Blue Rose, desde mi lugar secreto! Ustedes no saben quién soy… Pero yo sé quiénes son ustedes, porque formo parte de ustedes sin que lo sepan… ¿Saben? Me reprobaron en actividad en clases, ¿pueden creerlo? No es mi problema que los profesores se les ocurra preguntarme cosas que no soy capaz de responder. Esta secundaria, como cualquier otra, está dividida, en gente deportista, antisociables, nerds, gobernadores, princesas y chicos populares… ¿Típico? Así es, siempre nos etiquetan de esa manera, no solo a nosotros, a cada escuela, no importa el lugar, siempre es igual… Y muy molesto. ¿Quién dijo que somos así? Tenemos que expresarnos tal y como somos. Incluso si todos somos diferentes, deberían estar orgullosos de ello… Bueno, eso es lo que pienso, ¿qué creen ustedes? Pondré algo de música."_

_I need another story_

_Something to get off my chest_

_My life gets kinda boring_

_Need something that I can confess_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— ¡Anzu, buenos días!

Cierta castaña de cabellos cortos y mirada zafiro, que llevaba una blusa rosa y unos jeans se giró a ver a su rubia amiga de cabellos rubios y ojos lilas de camisa negra sin tirantes y una minifalda lila, que le sonreía más de la cuenta. Ella también sonrió. Estaban en un instituto que permitían que vinieran con ropa común y corriente.

— ¡¿La escuchaste anoche?! ¡Cómo siempre Blue Rose estuvo…!

— ¿Fascinante? — Preguntó con una sonrisa tímida.

— ¡Así siempre lo logra! ¡Ella es tan genial! ¡Es tan genuina y maravillosa! ¡Logra despertar esa valentía que la gente de hoy en día necesita, como tú, Anzu! — Le recriminó apuntándole con un dedo. — ¡Eres más tímida que un niño en jardín!

— Me gustaría ser como ella…— Su sonrisa se volvió melancólica.

— Habla con tu padre. Él dirige Aozora FM, la estación de radio más oída en Domino, además de Blue Rose, claro. — Se rió. — ¡Podría traerla al programa y así la conocerás!

— Papá siempre está ocupado, no creo que sea buena idea molestarlo. — Suspiró tras cerrar su casillero y caminar por los pasillos repletos de alumnos. — Me gustaría hablarle a todos como te hablo a ti, Mai. Es tan… molesto que no tenga suficientes agallas para decir un simple "hola"… Y…-

— ¡MAI! ¡ANZU!

Ambas se giraron para ver a cierto rubio y a cierto castaño correr hacia ellas.

— ¡Escuchamos a Blue Rose anoche! ¡Y descubrimos parte de su identidad!

Mai y Anzu los miraron con sorpresa.

— ¡Ella reveló que va a nuestra escuela! Esto será muy… interesante. — Rió el rubio con malicia.

— Jonouchi, por Dios…— Bufó al rubia mientras entraban al aula.

— ¡Pero es verdad! ¿Crees que sea ella? — Apuntó a una chica.

— Tal vez esa…

— No… Quizá sea una hermosa chica de cabellos castaños como el mío. — Suspiró soñador el castaño. — Castaño como el de Anzu.

—… ¿Qué estás tratando de decir? — Preguntó frunciendo levemente el ceño.

— ¡Lo siento, Anzu! Eres la mejor, te queremos mucho, pero no te pareces nada a Blue Rose. No quisimos ofenderte, ella es abierta con el mundo. Además… ¡Estoy seguro de que es rubia de ojos azules! Y algún día, ¡estaremos juntos…! —No continuó al sentir como Mai le pellizcaba la mejilla lanzándole dagas con los ojos. — ¡Socorro, Anzu! ¡ANZU!... ¿Anzu?

Todos dirigieron su vista hacia donde estaba mirando la castaña, ya que irradiaba un triste mirar al ver que la chica más popular del instituto, Vivian Wong, pateó un auto pequeño hecho a mano. Eso era parte del trabajo en el sector de maquinaria… Todos miraron con tristeza al chico que había maldecido por lo bajo toparse con la reina maléfica. Mai soltó a Jonouchi y se encaminó en dirección a la reina con paso decidido. Sus amigos palidecieron, todo acabaría mal.

— ¡VIVAN WONG! — Le gritó. La aludida, de cabellos oscuros y ojos chocolate, se giró a verla con sorpresa e indignación. — ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacer eso?! ¡Era un trabajo para su clase! ¡¿QUIÉN TE CREES?!

— ¿Te atreves a mirarme…? ¿Y a dirigirme al palabra? — Le miró asqueada. Vio pasar a la directora y sonrió. Le dio y un pisotón en el pie a Mai, quien explotó.

— ¡¿QUIÉN TE CREES, HIJA DE…?!

— ¡DIRECTORA, MAI KUJAKU ME QUIERE HACER DAÑO! — Chilló a todo fervor. La mayor, que era de cabello negro y ojos verdes, se giró a mirar con incredulidad ver a Mai a punto de golpear a Vivian.

— ¡SEÑORITA KUJAKU! ¡Quedará en detención!

—… No otra vez…— Murmuraron Anzu, Jonouchi y Honda.

La mayor se fue, dejando a una Mai al borde del colapso y el dirigió una mirada asesina a Vivian.

— Te apuesto que sacaste coraje por esa perdedora de Blue Rose, ¿a que sí? — Se rió. — Ella no sabe con quién se mete…

Anzu dio un paso al frente para responderle, pero de sus labios no salió nada.

—… ¿Tienes algo que decir, Masaki? — Le retó con una sonrisa burlona.

—… Uh… Err… Ah…— Balbuceó.

— _Uh, Err, Ah_. — Le imitó sin dejar de reírse. — Que grupo de perdedores, vámonos de aquí, Sumire.

-En otro lado.-

— Lo oíste, ¿no? — Le preguntó un castaño de ojos azules.

— ¿El qué? — Quitó su vista del libro mientras se quitaba los auriculares. Sus ojos amatistas miraron con curiosidad a su compañero.

— Vivan terminó con su novio.

—… ¿Y?

— ¡SOLO VAS A DECIR "y"! — Se abalanzó sobre el tricolor. — ¡Atem, Vivian últimamente solo se ha empeñado en hablarte a ti! ¡Deberías invitarla al baile de graduación! ¡Le interesas! ¡Así harás que la banda sea más popular con la reina de nuestra parte!

Atem rodó de ojos ignorando a Marik, sin embargo no le desagradaba la idea. Vivian era una persona agradable… **(Nota de Autora:… Sí… "Agradable" XD) **Tal vez la invitaría.

-En clases-

— Muy bien, chicos. Hoy haremos grupos de a tres para la presentación de teatro. Cada grupo se les otorgara una obra para que le interpreten, no necesariamente completa, solo un pedazo para…-

Anzu dejó de escuchar a la profesora al ver a cierto chico de cabellos tricolor y ojos amatistas entrar al salón con una sonrisa despreocupada. Sus mejillas ardieron como los mil demonios que invadían su mente con una sola pregunta. Indiscretamente salió rápidamente del salón, seguida de Mai, ya que había notado el pobre dilema.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

— ¡¿Qué hace Muto aquí?! — Preguntó al borde de la desesperación.

— Creí que cuando tenían 12 años, él te había dicho que lo llamaras por su nombre. — Le reprochó recordándole la historia. — ¡Vamos, Anzu! ¡Haz estado enamorada de él desde ese entonces! ¡Debes participar ahora y ganártelo! — Le guiñó el ojo.

—… Pero él es muy popular… Y yo una perdedora… Lo mejor será que no nos hablemos. ¡Nunca, nunca! — Giró energéticamente la cabeza hacia los lados mientras volvía a entrar al salón con rapidez.

Mai suspiró… Esa niña tenía que aprender mucho.

— Muy bien, ¿alguien nos da un tema? ¿Algo para un grupo? — Miró al fondo del salón. — ¿Masaki? — Anzu palideció. — Danos una idea y escríbela en el pizarrón por favor.

Mai se giró para ver a su amiga al borde del colapso nervioso. Anzu se levantó torpemente del pupitre y caminó al pizarrón, sintiendo como sus piernas se volvían gelatina. Recibió la tiza de la maestra y miró con horror el suelo. Sentía como todas las miradas del salón estaban posadas en ella. Hizo un rayón en la pantalla, se giró para tratar de enfrentar su miedo y…

Quiso morir allí mismo.

Todos la miraban fijamente, esperando que terminara de escribir. Miró los primeros asientos donde estaba sentada Vivian, Sumire, su amiga detrás de ella… Y a Atem, era el único que no la miraba con impaciencia, más la miraba con cierta ansiedad, esperando algo de ella con una sonrisa. Eso solo la puso peor y los colores subieron a su cara. Dejó la tiza en su lugar y salió corriendo a su lugar, o eso quiso hacer, pues se tropezó y cayó al suelo, ganándose una carcajada general del público. Mai la miró con preocupación, estaba a punto de estrangular a todos cuando alguien más intervino y calló al público. Atem Muto.

Se había levantado para ayudar a la castaña a ponerse de pie.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

Anzu se mordió el labio y asintió rápidamente, poniéndose de pie y aterrizó en su pupitre, cubriéndose la cara con las manos, presa de la vergüenza. Ignoró el que Mai la estuviese llamando, también que la profesora siguiera las clases… ¡Dios, quería que la Tierra la tragara!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— ¡HOY SE ESTRENA A BLUE ROSE EN AOZORA FM! ¡¿Pueden creerlo?! ¡Pasó considerablemente a un nivel más alto! ¡Ya era popular antes, pero ahora…! ¡Es impresionante! — Gritó el castaño.

Mai miró a Anzu con el ceño fruncido, al parecer no le importaba mucho la situación. Le siguió la mirada a qué o quién estaba mirando y dio al blanco.

Atem era el encargado de cambiar las flores del salón, y había traído unas rosas azules, muy poco peculiares en un lugar. Sabían que ese tipo de flores no eran del todo naturales, pero el simple color era maravilloso. Atem sonreía con melancolía mirando las rosas, al igual que Anzu.

_-F-l-a-s-h—B-a-c-k- (Hace cinco años)_

— _No eres muy buena hablando. — Comentó de la nada. Ella no contestó._

_Cierto chico tricolor de 13 años caminaba por las mojadas calles debido a la lluvia, que por cierto aun no cesaba. Llevaba en su espalda a una niña de casi su misma edad, de cabellos castaños y ojos azules. Él estaba en un cementerio mientras que ella estaba cerca de allí y casi fue asaltada por unos tipos. Gracias a él, pudo librarse del problema, pero le habían hecho un poco de daño._

—… _El cementerio…— Murmuró._

— _¿Eh? Ah… Estaba allí porque… Mi hermano murió._

_La chica quiso tirarse de un edificio por dejar salir palabras de su boca, ¿cómo pudo ser tan imprudente? Se removió incómoda._

—… _¿Te sientes mejor?_

—… _Um. — Asintió._

— _Bien, ¿vives cerca? — Ella asintió sin mirarlo cuando la bajó. — Ojalá sane pronto tu raspadura. — Le señaló la rodilla sangrante. Le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar en dirección al cementerio nuevamente, pero se detuvo._

—…

_El pequeño Atem se giró a verla con una sonrisa, sin embargo sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, conteniendo el dolor que sentía._

— _Yugi era tu compañero de clases… Y me dijo que le recordabas a las rosas azules… Ya veo el por qué._

_Dicho esto salió corriendo a toda velocidad, dejando a Anzu con lágrimas en los ojos. Conoció a Yugi, fue un gran amigo… Un amigo que perdió. Nunca había conocido a su hermano Atem porque siempre terminaban en salones diferentes, aunque fueran en el mismo grado. Aunque Yugi siempre le había hablado de él._

_Al día siguiente, en su pupitre encontró una rosa azul de plástico. Y sabía quién se la había dejado allí._

_-F-l-a-s-h—B-a-c-k—E-n-d-s-_

_'Til all my sleeves are stained red_

_From all the truth that I've said_

_Come by it honestly I swear_

_Thought you saw me wink, no_

_I've been on the brink, so_

Atem se giró a verla, pero Anzu quitó abruptamente su mirada de él. Lo que más le preocupada… Era lo sucedido anoche…

_-F-l-a-s-h—B-a-c-k-_

— _Hija, soy yo. ¿Puedo pasar?_

_Anzu maldijo al mundo. Había tenido un día terrible y justo a su padre le dio por visitarla justo EN ESE MOMENTO en el cual estaba muy ocupada._

—… _Estoy ocupada._

— _Vamos, hija. Nunca podemos hablar._

—… _Es que…_

— _Te quiero preguntar sobre Blue Rose. — Abrió la puerta, haciendo que la chica diera un respingo y se quitara los auriculares especiales._

_El padre de la ojiazul vio la laptop de la chica conectado a aparatos que usualmente pertenecían a los de una estación de radio, un distorsionador de voz…_

—… _¿Tienes algo que decir, Anzu?_

—… _¿Estoy en problemas?_

— _Solo quiero escucharlo. Creí que eras tímida. — Anzu sonrió con tristeza._

—… _Yo soy tímida, papá… Pero… Blue Rose no lo es._

— _Son la misma persona._

—… _Algo así. — Rio con nerviosismo._

— _¡Te contrato! ¡Comienzas mañana!_

—… _¡¿EH?!_

_-F-l-a-s-h—B-a-c-k—E-n-d-s-_

_Tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that were like those years_

_I'm sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time_

_Don't need another perfect lie_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

— ¡ANZU! ¡¿Sabes con quién eres en los grupos de teatro?!

— ¿Eh? — Se giró a ver la lista. —… No puede ser…

La lista decía:

_Anzu Masaki_

_Vivian Wong_

_Atem Muto_

_**Continuará…**_

**Se me perdió el documento donde tenía escrito Eternidad TT-TT Tendrán que esperar, así que mientras les publico este, espero que sea de su agrado n.n**

**Fighting!**

**Rossana's Mind cambio y fuera!**

**Reviews?**


	2. Gotta Be Somebody

**No encuentro ETERNIDAD D': Que horror Lo busqué en cada documento y no está :'c Aun así, con lo que me acuerde trataré de avanzarlo lo más pronto posible ok? Perdónenme u_u**

**Vayamos al cap:**

Gotta Be Somebody.

— No lo haré… No, pediré que me saquen del grupo, no puedo estar en el mismo grupo que él…-

— Anzu. — La agarró de los hombros. — Atem… Es humano, como tú. No tienes por qué ponerte tan nerviosa por hablar con alguien de tu raza. — La empujó en dirección del chico que estaba sentado adelante.

Ella caminó mirando el suelo como condenada a muerte. Cuando vio que estaba parada en frente de él, pues vio sus zapatos, alzó lentamente la vista para verlo. Como siempre, él le sonreía.

— Hola, Anzu. Es bueno tenerte como compañera de trabajo. — Ella no contestó. — Linda camiseta. A mí también me gusta _Skillet_. — Le aduló al ver la camisa negra de la joven, que tenía escrito en el centro con plateado el nombre del grupo. — Mi banda, incluyéndome…— Se rió con suavidad. — Soñamos ser tan buenos como ellos, pero nos comparamos con profesionales, será un largo camino que recorrer. — Se encogió de hombros. Anzu lo miró a los ojos.

—… Tu banda… es _The King_, ¿no?... — Susurró débilmente, agradeció que Atem la escuchara, pues había hablado tan bajo que había parecido un murmullo. Él asintió. —… He escuchado sus ensayos en el almuerzo… Ustedes son tan buenos como _Skillet_…— La sonrisa de Atem se amplió.

— ¿En verdad lo crees?

Ella asintió con la cabeza sintiendo arder sus mejillas. Atem iba a agregar algo más, pero alguien…

— ¡Muy bien! — Vivian se interpuso en ambos. — Esta es la escena. — Les entregó un cuadernillo a cada uno. — Masaki, tú interpretarás a un personaje llamado Tea Gardner. Más vale que hables correctamente sin incoherencias, ¿de acuerdo? — Anzu hizo una mueca. — Eres una chica que es perseguida por un espíritu, que en este caso es Atem. — Le señaló. El aludido asintió, dándole a entender que continuará con la explicación. — Atem en la obra se llamará Yami y tú le ayudarás a descansar en paz, siendo que no lo quieres en verdad por enamorarte de él. ¿De acuerdo?

Atem asintió como si nada, sin embargo Anzu estaba boquiabierta escuchando lo dicho por Vivian.

— ¿Y tú que harás, Vivian? — Le preguntó el tricolor.

— Dirijo las escenas. — Le guiñó el ojo. — Tenemos mucho que hacer. — Dijo al darse la vuelta e ir por la guía que había dejado al profesora.

Nuevamente ambos quedaron solos ojeando el guion con interés. Anzu palideció al leer casi el final. ¡Había un beso en la escena!

— Oye. — Subió la vista rápidamente para ver a Atem. — ¿Escuchas también _Nickelback_?

Ella iba a asentir, pero Vivian nuevamente se interpuso en ambos.

— No, no, Atem. Nada de bandas en este trabajo. No dejaré que piensen que te favorezco porque el que vayas conmigo al baile de graduación. ¡Tú serás rey conmigo!

Anzu sintió algo quebrarse en su interior al escuchar eso.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— Muto irá con Vivian Wong al baile, Mai. — Suspiró tras caminar por los campos de ejercicio.

— Por favor, Anzu. Hay que avanzar de a poco. Lo bueno es que pudiste hablar con él. — Se rio. — Te calmarás cuando esta noche escuchemos a Blue Rose en Aozora FM. Será fantástico.

—… Tengo planes, lo siento. Saldré con mi familia a cenar.

—… Mentirosa. — Le acusó la rubia. — Te conozco como la palma de mi mano, ¿por qué me mientes? ¡Somos mejores amigas! — Anzu la miró con tristeza.

—… No puedo decirte, Mai. Lo siento.

— ¿No confías en mí? — Frunció el ceño.

— No es eso, yo…— No continuó. Estaba acorralada. Sin más, se dirigió a los vestidores para cambiarse e ir a almorzar, dejando a una Mai decepcionada.

Se sentó en las afueras con Jonouchi, Honda y Mai, que estaba un poco alejada de ella. Anzu miró a Atem salir acompañado de sus socios de la banda, Seto, Bakura y Marik. Los cuatro se sentaron en una mesa cercana a la de ellos. El ojivioleta dejó su almuerzo allí, pero no se sentó, fijó su vista hacia ella.

— Atem está a la derecha.

— ¿Qué derecha, tuya o mía? — Preguntó el rubio que estaba sentado a su lado.

— ¡Es la misma! — Le reprochó. Su corazón comenzó a bombear energéticamente al notar como el chico caminaba hacia ella. — Viene hacia acá, ¿qué hago?... — Mai le lanzó una mirada de indiferencia, dándole a entender que no la ayudaría. Bueno… Aún tenía a Honda y a Jonouchi, ¿no?

— Hey, Anzu. ¿Cómo estás? — Se apoyó con ambas manos en el borde de la mesa. Anzu formó una mueca similar a una sonrisa, o eso creía ella. El rubio salió a su rescate.

— Hola, viejo. ¿Qué tal los ensayos?

— Bastante bien, Jou. — Anzu agradecía que Atem no fuese el típico chico popular que ignoraba a todos salvo a los de su mismo rango, él era _especial_. — Oye, Anzu. — Dio un respingo al mirarlo. — ¿Ensayamos el fin de semana? — Ella movió la boca y la cabeza, pero ningún sonido escapaba de sus labios. —… Veo que te gusta la mímica, no hablas mucho, ¿eh? — Se rió. Anzu soltó una risa nerviosa.

—… Mímica…— Repitió. No lo soportó más, se puso de pie y salió corriendo gritando. — ¡Adiós!

Atem, Jonouchi y Honda quedaron perplejos con la huida de la castaña, mientras que Mai había corrido tras ella.

—… ¿Qué le pasa a Anzu? — Esta vez se dirigió a los amigos de la nombrada.

— Son problemas de chicas, supongo. — Se excusó el castaño.

— ¡Pero es obvio, ella…!— Honda le tapó la boca a Jonouchi metiéndole la cuchara.

— ¡Olvídalo, Atem! Anzu está muy tensa porque está cansada, es todo. Jejeje…

—… Ok. — Se fue no muy convencido de ello.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— Sin presiones, Anzu… Pero dirigirte está a juego con mi carrera, ¿sí? — Anzu tragó duramente saliva mirando a su padre. — Discutí con tu madre sobre tu identidad y es mejor mantenerla en secreto. Tienes la costumbre de hacer el programa a las siete de la tarde hasta las ocho, será el mismo horario para ti, así que no habrá problema, An… ¿Anzu? — Murmuró al ver que la chica se había desvanecido.

Anzu cerró fuertemente la puerta y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Tenía miedo, ¿y si se equivocaba? ¿Y si todos se reían de ella? ¿Y si despedían a su padre? Se dejó caer en el suelo abrazándose las rodillas, tenía mucho miedo…

— ¿Anzu? — Alzó la vista para ver una rubia de ojos verde agua tras unas gafas. — ¡Eres tú! ¿Me recuerdas? Soy Rebecca, nos conocimos en Navidad. **(N/A: Aquí, Rebecca es mayor que Anzu, pero no tanto, solo unos cinco años)** ¿Sabes? Cuando tu papá me contó que tú eras Blue Rose de verdad no me lo creí. — Se rio agachándose a su altura. — Creí que eras una chica tímida, pero… Eres fabulosa.

—… Tengo miedo, Rebecca. — Susurró con los ojos llorosos. —… No puedo hablar con Atem sin antes que mi corazón explote. — Murmuró mencionando al chico por primera vez por su primer nombre. — ¿Cómo puedo hablarle a toda la ciudad de Domino?

— No es diferente de tu habitación, Anzu.

— ¡Claro que sí! Porque… Podía convencerme de que no me oirían jamás… Traté de consolarme con ello, pero Blue Rose se volvió muy famosa y me siento muy presionada por papá… Además ocultándole esto a mis amigos… Tampoco es lindo. — Sollozó ocultando su rostro con sus piernas.

—… Anzu. Mírame. — La ojiazul levantó la vista con los ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas. — Todos se ponen nerviosos alguna vez. Tu padre, tu madre, tus amigos, todos… Tú y yo… Y ese tal Atem del que hablas. — Se rió. — Considérame como tu mejor amiga en Aozora. No te arrepentirás. — Le guiñó el ojo. — Vamos a tu cabina. — Se puso de pie y le ofreció su mano.

Anzu asintió y ambas salieron para encaminarse a la cabina de Blue Rose. Apenas se abrió la puerta, la castaña admiró el lugar, la pared estaba repleta de discos antiguos, pero claro, que fueron un honor a sus correspondientes épocas, había una guitarra en un rincón, un estante repleto de discos. Y por fin, el escritorio donde estaba su equipo.

— Considérala como la _Sala en vivo_. Apenas esa luz se encienda, estás en vivo. — Le apuntó el objeto apagado. — Si quieres hablar mientras te mueves, aquí hay auriculares inalámbricos para tu gusto. — Le señaló otro aparato. — Allí está el distorsionador de voz, que ya sabes mucho de ello… Y la música es toda tuya. — Le invitó a sentarse en frente del ordenador. Anzu se sentó admirando la pantalla.

—… Hay más de veinte mil canciones.

— Sales en 15 segundos. — Dijo tras ir a la habitación de enfrente que las separaba solo por un ventanal. — 14, 13, 12…

Anzu corrió a cerrar las persianas, pues aún no estaba lista de que Rebecca le viera

7

6

Inhaló y exhaló lentamente para luego dibujar una confiada sonrisa en sus labios.

2

1…

Se dio vuelta para acercarse al micrófono.

— _¡Soy Blue Rose desde Aozora FM! ¿Pueden creerlo? Fue todo un caos venir aquí. Pero en la vida siempre tienen que haber cambios. Todos pueden hacer diversas cosas, cambios inimaginables, como el chico del auto ecológico, quien sabe, podría salvar al mundo de toda contaminación, otro ejemplo sería la chica que le regala flores a todos para el 14 de febrero para que ninguno se sienta mal._ — Sacó de su bolso una rosa de plástico azul. Una que conservaba desde hace años y sonrió. —… _Si están conmigo mañana… Vístanse de azul, puede que todos seamos diferentes, pero estamos juntos en esto, ¿no? La siguiente canción… Es de Nickelback._

Lejos de ese lugar, cierto tricolor sonrió escuchando el programa con sus audífonos. Tenía mucho en común con Blue Rose.

_This time I wonder what it feels like_

_To find the one in this life_

_The one we all dream of_

_But dreams just aren't enough_

_So I'll be waiting for the real thing_

_I'll know it by the feeling_

_The moment when we're meeting_

_Will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Anzu admiraba los pasillos del instituto con una mirada de sorpresa, todos estaban vestidos de azul, algunos con adornos azules solamente, pero lo estaban. Ella llevaba una blusa azul y una falda y zaoatos negros. Sintió una mano en su hombro y se giró para ver a Mai con una blusa negra, shorts azules y botas negras.

— Así que escuchaste a Blue Rose anoche, ¿qué hubo con tus planes? — Le acusó. Anzu hizo una mueca.

— ¡CHICAS!

Ambas se giraron y miraron sorpresivamente a Jonouchi y a Honda vestidos completamente de azul, de pies a cabeza.

— ¡Hicimos una grabación del programa, ahora solo nos falta probarlo con el analizador de voz. Pronto podré confesarle mi gran amor y casarnos en un programa de televisión. — Se animó el rubio.

— "_Eso no pasará"._ — Pensó la ojiazul riéndose.

— ¡Anzu! Ayúdanos por favor, tu padre trabaja en Aozora, ¿no?

—… No puedo, papá me dijo que tenía que mantenerse el misterio de su identidad.

— Esas son mentiras, estoy segura de que tienes otros planes sin nosotros, Anzu. — Bufó la rubia antes de irse con indignación al notar la evidente mentira de la castaña.

La ojiazul suspiró y fue tras ella.

— ¡MAI! Espera. — La agarró del brazo.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Me vendrás con otro chiste?! — Anzu comenzó a mover la boca, estaba muda. — ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, sé digna y luego me cuen…-— Fue interrumpida por Anzu.

— YO soy Blue Rose. — Susurró.

—… Eh… Ah, ya veo. — Se encogió de hombros sin analizar lo dicho, pero al resonar en su mente reaccionó. —… ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ?!

— Promete que no se lo dirás a NADIE.

— Pe-Pero… ¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE?! Tú… Tú… No, no me lo creo… ¡NO PUEDO CREERTE! — Se revolvió los cabellos con frustración.

Anzu la jaló del brazo hasta el baño de mujeres que estaba deshabitado. Le dio una fotografía que le había tomado Rebecca en el estudio.

—… No puedo creerlo… Eres ella… Dios… Eras la última persona que imaginaba que…

— Quería decírtelo, pero… Papá me dijo que no podía decírselo a nadie, pero yo sé que sabes guardar secretos, no se lo digas a nadie, ni siquiera a Jou ni a Honda. — Sonrió. — Yo también quiero mantener mi identidad oculta, por eso no podía estar contigo.

Mai soltó un chillido de victoria y la abrazó. Luego del momento, finalmente se fueron a clases.

-Al día siguiente-Después de clases-

— ¡MUY BIEN! Ahora hagamos la última escena, aunque claro, SIN el beso, no puedo permitir que mi pareja sea abusada. — Se rió mirando a Atem y a Anzu que estaban en frente de ella. — Bien, más vale que se haya memorizado el final.

Ambos asintieron y dejaron los libretos en sus asientos. Estaban en la sala de teatro que estaba vacía, ya que Vivian la había reservado para el ensayo.

— Acción. — Dio comienzo tras sentarse en una silla.

Ambos suspiraron para centrarse en su propio personaje.

— _Te lo agradezco, Tea. Nunca olvidaré lo que has hecho por mí… Aunque no quiero irme, te extrañaré._

— _Hice lo que tenía que hacer, Yami… No pienses en cosas de quedarte, has estado mucho tiempo atormentado por ello. Lo mejor es que vayas y descanses de una vez por todas… Aunque mi corazón pida lo contrario._ _— Murmuró mirando el suelo._

—... _Qué quieres decir con eso?_

"_Tea" le dio la espalda mientras se miraba las manos como si fuera algo interesante._

— _Es una tragedia… El hecho de que no puedas… Volver a ver a la persona que amas, aunque literalmente nunca estuvo contigo salvo una vez._ —_ Yami quiso tocarla, pero sabía que no podía, sin embargo hizo el intento y para su sorpresa, logró tocarla y la volteó para verla a los ojos._

— _¿Estás diciéndome…? ¿Que me amas?_

— _Solo espero una respuesta de tu parte._ — _Fue lo único que contestó, omitiendo afirmar o negar con un triste mirar._

— _¿Sabes? Una acción vale más que mil palabras._

"_Yami" se acercó lentamente a ella hasta que chocharon sus frentes._

— ¡CORTE!

Ambos se alejaron considerablemente dándose la espalda con las mejillas rojas. Se habían dejado llevar, aun siendo que Vivian, la pareja del tricolor, estaba presente. Anzu se sintió la persona más malvada del mundo.

—… Bien, en parte funcionó y en otra no. — Les dirigió una mirada asesina a ambos. — Descancen cinco minutos. — Bufó saliendo del salón.

Ambos se sentaron uno al lado del otro. Anzu notó que Atem, al levantar con cierta fuerza la mochila, se le había caído el estuche de un CD.

— Um… Se te cayó esto. — Se lo recogió. Atem le sonrió.

— Gracias, Anzu.

— Es… ¿Un demo?

— Sí, comenzamos a probar algo nuevo. La verdad… Quiero más cosas nuevas y una canción, pero no sé qué dirán los demás. — Su sonrisa se tornó melancólica. Anzu iba a decirle algo para reconfortarlo, pero…

— Volvemos a ensayar. AHORA. — Se interpuso en ambos la joven de cabellos oscuros.

—… Ni siquiera descansamos cinco minutos. — Bufó el tricolor.

— Oh, no te preocupes, cielo. Pronto irán a casa, último ensayo.

Ambos dejaron los libretos y dispuestos a rehacer la última escena con el corazón en la garganta, pero Vivian volvió a interponerse.

— Esperen, probemos esto con…— Jaló a Anzu al otro lado del escenario. — Esto. Muy bien.

—… Pero…

— Calla, Masaki. Me encanta como queda…-

— Anzu, ¿tienes algo que decir? — intervino el ojivioleta.

— Claro que no, está bien así. — Insistió Vivian. — Acción.

— Corte. — La miró con cierto reproche, para luego suavizar su mirada y mirar a Anzu. — Quieres decir algo, lo estás gritando con los ojos. — Aseguró. — Sé muy bien que escuchas a Blue Rose, porque te vi vestida de azul ayer. — Se rió. — Toma el riesgo de dar tu opinión, así como nos alienta Blue Rose.

—… Uh… Pues… Esta escena es… La más importante de la obra… El tema es el ambiente sobrenatural y el romance…— Se mordió el labio un segundo y volvió a mirar ambos con las mejillas ardiendo, le daba miedo que volvieran a cortarla sin escuchar su opinión. —… Y pienso que…

— El que estemos lejos el uno del otro, no da con el libreto. — Completó Atem con una sonrisa acercándose a ella. Anzu también sonrió y también caminó hacia él.

— Así es…— Lo miró a los ojos, para luego mirar a Vivian. — El público debe saber que a pesar de que el final sea triste, los sentimientos de los personajes no cambiarán… Y la manera de demostrarlo es…— Volvió a mirar a Atem, que no había quitado sus ojos de ella. —… Estando cerca.

_So I'll be holdin' my own breath_

_Right up to the end_

_Until that moment when_

_I find the one that I'll spend forever with_

_'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there_

_And everyone wants to feel like someone cares_

_Someone to love with my life in their hands_

_There's gotta be somebody for me like that_

_'Cause nobody wants to go it on their own_

_And everyone wants to know they're not alone_

_There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere_

_There's gotta be somebody for me out there_

Atem finalmente apartó sus ojos de ella con una sonrisa y miró a Vivian.

— Anzu tiene razón. Será mejor así.

Vivian se cruzó de brazos.

— Bien, hay que ensayar más. Ensayamos hoy a las siete.

Anzu palideció.

—… Ah, eh… No puedo, tengo un compromiso familiar.

—… Bien. Mañana, en el almuerzo. — Dijo tras marcharse furiosa soltando una que otra maldición de indignación.

Atem se rió.

— Buen ensayo, Anzu. — Dijo mientras agarraba su bolso y se marchaba. — Hasta mañana.

—… Hasta… Hasta mañana, Atem. — Susurró, sin percatarse de que Atem ensanchó su sonrisa al oírla llamarlo por su nombre.

Anzu, una vez que quedó sola, guardó todas sus cosas y se dio cuenta que cierto CD había quedado olvidado en la silla. Lo agarró y miró con cierta ansiedad la puerta por donde había desaparecido el ojivioleta.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— _¡Qué bien! Estuvieron de azul ayer! Estoy orgullosa de ustedes. Bien, solo bromeo… ¿Saben? Se está volviendo horrible el hecho de que nos confisquen nuestras cosas. Yo perdí mi mp3 y mis auriculares. La música es el interior de nosotros, la expresión de nosotros. Debemos poner otra carta en el juego, pues no podemos perder. Probemos cosas nuevas, dejen salir a su verdadero yo, como lo dice esta canción, me inspiró muchísimo. Mañana, quiero que en clases, todos se levanten y bailen para que se expresen y recuerden la letra de esta canción. Les presento: Hysteria del grupo The King._

_It's bugging me, grating me_

_And twisting me around_

_Yeah I'm endlessly caving in_

_And turning inside out_

_'cause I want it now_

_I want it now_

_Give me your heart and your soul_

_And I'm breaking out_

_I'm breaking out_

_Last chance to lose control_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— ¡¿Pero qué…?!— No pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar la canción de su banda en la radio más oída de todo Domino. Estaba realmente sorprendido, entonces una duda surgió su mente. — _"Apenas lo terminamos ayer… ¿Cómo lo consiguió?"_

_**Continuará…**_

_**Avances del prox. Capítulo:**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— Una vez que sepa quién es Blue Rose… La voy a expulsar.

— Estoy de acuerdo con usted, directora.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— _Díganme… ¿A qué le tienen miedo?_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_— ¿Hay algo que tengas que confesar?_

_—… Espera, ¿de-de qué hablas?_

_— Eres tú, ¿no?_

_**OJALÁ LES HAYA GUSTADO**_

_**Fighting!**_

_**Rossana's Mind cambio y fuera!**_

_**Reviews?**_


	3. Halo

**Yo otra vez -w- Para los que siguen mi fic Eternidad, por si no sabían, actualicé el cap 18, fue reemplazado por la nota para que lo lean n.n**

**Vayamos al cap.**

Halo.

Tal y como Blue Rose les había pedido, apenas comenzaron las clases, todos comenzaron a bailar en el salón, quizás en todo el instituto. Todos se movían excepto Vivian y su amiga rubia Sumire pues a ninguna le agradaba la locutora de Aozora FM. Mai literalmente saltaba por todo el salón con Jonouchi. Anzu solo se movía sentada en su silla, pues aunque su sueño fuese bailar sin miedo ni vergüenza, y el que ella misma lo haya sugerido, aún no se sentía capaz.

_Remember those walls I built?_

_Well, baby, they're tumbling down_

_And they didn't even put up a fight_

_They didn't even make a sound_

Alguien se colocó en frente de ella y subió la vista para encontrarse con cierto tricolor que le sonreía y le extendía su mano, ya tenía cierta idea para qué…

— He oído de tus amigos que eres una excelente bailarina, Anzu. ¿Puedo tener el honor de bailar contigo? — En el rostro de la ojiazul se subieron todos los colores. Estaba tan sorprendida de que él le estuviese pidiendo aquello.

—… Claro. — Sonrió un poco al tomar su mano.

A pesar de que todos estaban bailando sin música, todos imaginaban una canción en sus cabezas. En especial Anzu.

_I found a way to let you in_

_But I never really had a doubt_

_Standing in the light of your halo_

_I got my angel now_

— Mai tenía razón, bailas como toda una profesional. — Mencionó al girarla en el aire, haciendo que Anzu soltara un pequeño grito de sorpresa.

— Woah, A-Atem… Vivian nos está observando, se molestará…— Iba a detenerle pues podía sentir muy bien la mirada asesina que tenía posada sobre ambos. Atem se rió.

— Si nos mata, ella se quedará sin pareja para el baile y sin obra para la clase.

—… Pero…

— _¡ESTE ES UN LUGAR PARA ESTUDIAR, NO PARA BAILAR!_

Ambos, incluso todos, frenaron en seco al oír del parlante la voz de la directora del instituto.

— _¡Quien escuche a Blue Rose en clases, será suspendido! Ah, y claro… Blue Rose, sé que tienes la osadía de formar parte de mi instituto, más vale que recapacites para no tener un futuro oscuro._

Las miradas azul y violeta volvieron a verse y ambos se rieron para volver a sus puestos.

_It's like I've been awakened_

_Every rule I had you breakin'_

_It's the risk that I'm takin'_

_I ain't never gonna shut you out_

Apenas Anzu se sentó, se asustó cuando Mai se sentó rápidamente en frente de ella.

— Parecías muy feliz bailando con tu príncipe, Anzu.

—… Mai…— Hizo una mueca.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— "_Parece que la directora está tomando muy enserio la influencia de Blue Rose… Esto es… Muy incómodo…"_

— ¿Estás escuchando, Anzu?

— ¿Ah? ¿Qué?

— Ay, Dios… ¡Vamos! O nos quedaremos sin almuerzo.

Cada una corrió a la fila para sacar su bandeja y se sirvieron. Salieron al patio para almorzar a gusto, pero se vieron interrumpidas por…

— Hey, Anzu. — La castaña miró a Atem. — ¿Podemos hablar?

—… Ehh… Es que… ¡AH! — Iba a excusarse, pero luego fue empujada por Mai para acercarse al ojivioleta, mientras la rubia escapaba para darles intimidad. Cuando la castaña quedó en frente de él, se decidió en contestar. —… Claro.

Ambos se sentaron en la primera mesa que vieron.

— Quiero hablarte sobre… La canción que emitió Blue Rose anoche.

— "… _¡OH, NO!"_ — Palideció. — Eh… Um…

— Al principio me sentí muy alagado de que le gustara nuestra música… Pero ese demo apenas lo terminamos hace dos días. Y me pregunté cómo lo había conseguido. — La miró seriamente. — ¿Hay algo que tengas que confesar?

— Espera, ¿de-de qué hablas?

— Eres tú, ¿no?

— Yo…-

— Eres tú. — Afirmó.

— "_Lo sabe… ¡LO SABE! ¡¿Qué voy a hacer?! ¡¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida?! Ahora… ¡¿AHORA QUÉ?!"_ — Tragó duramente saliva. —… T-Te refieres a que… A que yo soy…

— Tú eres…

— "_Adiós a mi secreto…"_

— La que le dio el CD a tu padre para que se lo diera a Blue Rose, ¿verdad? — Sonrió.

.

.

.

— "_¿Huh?"_ — Entonces reaccionó. — ¡Sí, sí! Yo fui la que… Sí, fui yo…— Rió nerviosamente. — Es que es una gran canción.

— Pues gracias. — Su sonrisa se volvió melancólica. —… Pero… Es extraño… Sentí que todos me escucharon… Sin escucharme.

_Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby, I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace_

—…

— Es extraño, ¿no?

— No, no… te entiendo…— Sonrió con suavidad.

—… Blue Rose es la mejor.

— Sí, ella es…— No pudo evitar sentir tristeza al mirar la nada. ¡Incluso a Atem le gustaba Blue Rose, pero no a ella! — Ella es… Asombrosa.

— Ella piensa como yo. — Anzu volvió a mirarle. — Siento que con solo mirarla a los ojos, la reconocería.

— Eso… Eso sería… Sería maravilloso. — Sonrió apenas. — Um… Mai me está esperando, debo irme. — Mencionó al ponerse de pie con la bandeja en sus manos.

— Hasta luego, Anzu.

— Adiós, Atem…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— ¡¿EH?! — Se escondió en los arbustos. En la entrada de la estación de radio estaban Jonouchi y Honda. —… ¿Qué diablos hacen esos dos…?

Aunque en parte sabía. Todos amaban a Blue Rose, no era simple curiosidad el saber qué había detrás de la máscara de su ídola, o más bien, detrás de un distorsionador de voz. Miró la hora, pronto serían las siete y esos dos aún no se iban. Corrió a la entrada trasera y llegó precipitadamente a su cabina, haciendo que Rebecca, quien estaba allí, diera un respingo.

— ¡Anzu! ¿Qué pasó?

— Dos de mis amigos estaban en la entrada de Aozora…— Jadeó. — Tuve que escabullirme.

— ¿Viste los carteles?

Otra cosa de la que había que destacar…

— Claro, están pegados por toda la ciudad. Todos tenían escrito: "¿Quién es Blue Rose?" Mai me llamó diciendo que estaba en un cartel de un edificio.

— Es asombroso, invierten mucha publicidad, ya que el rating ha subido considerablemente. Eres MUY famosa…-

— Claro que no. — Le interrumpió tras cruzarse de brazos y darle la espalda a la blonda. —… Yo no… Blue Rose lo es. Incluso a Atem enamoró…— Susurró.

— ¿Eso es bueno?

—… En parte sí… En parte no. — Suspiró para voltearse a ver a Rebecca. — ¿Sabes lo difícil que es combatir con la princesa Vivian? Ahora compito conmigo misma. Y en ambas salgo perdedora.

— Siempre hablas de él… ¿Cómo es?

_You're everything I need and more_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby, I can feel your halo_

_Pray it won't fade away_

—… En simples palabras… Es… Maravilloso.

—… El amor adolescente…— Suspiró como soñadora. — Muy lindo. Oye, para animarte, te mostraré esto…— Le mostró la pantalla del ordenador. — Observa las peticiones en internet, piden pausas para bailar, exigen más períodos de Blue Rose como locutora… Incluso dice "¡No nos quiten nuestra música!"

Anzu sonrió. Una brillante idea había cruzado por su cabeza… Muy bien, no podían bailar en clases… Pero…

_I can feel your halo (halo) halo_

_I can see your halo (halo) halo_

_I can feel your halo (halo) halo_

_I can see your halo (halo) halo_

_Whoa_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Hit me like a ray of sun_

_Burning through my darkest night_

_You're the only one that I want_

_Think I'm addicted to your light_

_I swore I'd never fall again_

_But this don't even feel like falling_

_Gravity can't forget_

_To pull me back to the ground again_

Todos salieron a la entrada para encontrarse con una furgoneta negra con un eslogan: _Aozora FM_. De allí salió Rebecca y encendió la música a todo volumen. Todos nuevamente comenzaron a bailar. Anzu sonrió.

— Esa loca y su radio nos invaden. — Bufó Vivian. — Primero arruina las clases, ¿ahora mi almuerzo?

Mai se acercó a la castaña.

— ¿Me perdí de algo? — Le sonrió de manera cómplice. Anzu le correspondió el gesto.

— La directora… Se había enfadado por irrumpir el aula en clases… Pero no tiene nada de malo relajarse en almuerzo.

— Eso es brillante. — Se rió. Gracias a que Anzu había comenzado ese programa, ella había comenzado a comportarse como verdaderamente es de forma inconsciente.

— Hola, chicos. — Saludó Rebecca. — ¡Les tengo un mensaje de Blue Rose!

— _¡Esta es mi sorpresa para el almuerzo! ¡Muchos enviaron mensajes sobre que las autoridades nos quitan nuestra música y también parte de nosotros mismos! ¡No dejaremos que eso ocurra! Eso no nos hará mejores estudiantes. ¡No se puede castigar por relajarse en su tiempo libre! ¿Verdad, directora? Si usted nos quita nuestra música, ¡yo la traeré de vuelta porque el almuerzo es nuestro!_

Todos silbaron y aplaudieron en admiración por las palabras dichas de la locutora.

Aunque… No todo acabaría muy bien.

— ¡ESCUCHEN TODOS! — Todos dejaron de almorzar al ver a la directora hablar con un megáfono. — ¡LO SUCEDIDO EN EL ALMUERZO FUE UNA FALTA DE RESPETO! Cualquiera que tenga información sobre Blue Rose, debe dármela de inmediato. O sufrirán las consecuencias. ¡Ahora, a clases!

Vivian se acercó a la directora.

— Disculpe directora… Por sola curiosidad. ¿Qué hará cuando descubra la identidad de Blue Rose?

Anzu, que estaba cerca de allí, se detuvo para escuchar.

—… Una vez que sepa quién es Blue Rose… La voy a expulsar. — La chica de cabellos negros sonrió con malicia.

— Estoy de acuerdo con usted, directora.

— Sus acciones son un desafío directo hacia mis políticas. Habrá consecuencias… GRAVES. — Finalizó tras irse.

— "… _Tal vez la directora tenga razón… Esto se está saliendo de control…"_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— ¿Qué haces, Atem? — Le regañó el albino. — ¿Por qué te detienes?

—… ¿Huh? Lo siento, Bakura. Es que… Solo pensaba que podríamos cambiar algunas cosas.

— ¿Cómo qué? — intervino Marik.

—… No lo sé… Dar… Algún significado con nuestras canciones, no lo sé.

— Eso es ridículo. — Se rió Bakura. — Ellos quieren divertirse, no quieren cartitas.

—… ¿Desde cuándo ellos deciden lo que tocamos? — Frunció levemente el ceño.

— Desde que somos famosos, gran rey.

Seto miró a Atem, el castaño le encontraba razón al tricolor, sin embargo, no quería llevarle la contraria a Bakura, traería problemas, tanto a ellos que eran mejores amigos… y a la banda completa. Prefirió soltar un bufido.

— Si van a seguir alardeando, yo me largo de aquí. Vine a practicar, no a hablar.

—… Kaiba tiene razón, Atem.

—… Claro. — Se acomodó nuevamente con la guitarra, sintiéndose un poco desanimado.

_Feels like I've been awakened_

_Every rule I had you breakin'_

_The risk that I'm takin'_

_I'm never gonna shut you out_

Cuando el ensayo terminó, eran casi las ocho. El show de Blue Rose pronto terminaría, así que decidió escuchar lo poco que quedaba.

— _Aquellos que forman parte de otras escuelas, se perdieron de nuestro momento estelar. Jamás vi a tantas personas bailando, fue maravilloso. Incluso recibí otras llamadas de otras escuelas que nos imitaron la revolución. Nunca es tarde para tomar las riendas y el control de uno mismo, ¿no?_

Sonrió un poco, por alguna razón, ella siempre encontraba las palabras correctas para animar un corazón inseguro.

_Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby, I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby, I can feel your halo_

_Pray it won't fade away_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— ¡ANZUUUUU! — Se asustó cuando Mai le tapó la boca y corrieron al cuarto de limpieza. — Disculpe, encargado, ¿puede dejarnos solas?

—… Pero… Necesito la escoba y la pala.

— ¡Claro, ahí tenga! — Le entregó ambas cosas y cerraron la puerta.

Ambas se miraron en el diminuto espacio de habitación en el que estaban.

— ¿Sabes quién fue nominada para el baile?

— Vivian. Ya lo sabía.

— ¡Además de ella, Dios mío! TÚ fuiste nominada, o más bien, Blue Rose.

—… ¡Esto es una locura! Blue Rose es anónima. — Le recordó. — ¿Y si gana? ¿Quién subirá a aceptar la corona? Podrían expulsarme, no tomaré el riesgo…-

— ¡No seas idiota! En un momento como este… ¡NO PUEDES!

—… Mai, no puedo más. Yo…-

— Sí.

— No.

— ¡SÍ!

— ¡NO!

— ¡MASAKI! — La zamarreó por los hombros. — ¡Eres…! ¡Una heroína para los chicos de la edad moderna! ¡No puedes darles la espalda a millones de personas que creen en ti! — Suavizó su tono de voz para luego sonreírle. — Debes confiar en ti misma.

—… ¿Y si no puedo hacerlo?

— Como tu mejor amiga, debo exigirte a que lo hagas, ya que o si no, esto no podrá ser.

Anzu sonrió, ya un poco más confiada.

Ambas salieron del cuarto y se fueron a caminos diferentes.

_I can feel your halo (halo) halo_

_I can see your halo (halo) halo_

_I can feel your halo (halo) halo_

_I can see your halo (halo) halo_

_Halooo, ooh_

_Halooo, ooh_

_Halooo, ooh_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh_

— ¡Hola, Anzu!

—… Oh, hola, Atem. — Sonrió.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué traes esa cara? ¿Ocurrió algo bueno?

Ella se rió, sorprendiendo al ojivioleta, era la primera vez que la oía reír de esa manera, y no pudo evitar sentir algo cálido en su pecho al presenciar ese gesto de ella.

—… Algo así. ¿Tienes algo que contarme?

—… ¿Ah? Eh, pues… Estamos haciendo otro demo para Blue Rose… ¿Sería mucha molestia que…?

— No, claro que no. Para Blue Rose también es un honor tener tu música. — Le sonrió de una manera especial. —… Nos vemos, Atem.

—… Claro, adiós…

La vio alejarse a pasos tranquilos y relajados. Pareciese como si de verdad Anzu estuviese más animada.

_Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby, I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby, I can feel your halo_

_Pray it won't fade away_

— Así que tienes a una amiga, cuya chica es la hija del que dirige Aozora y a Blue Rose. Te gusta ser popular, ¿eh? — Apareció Bakura de repente para mirarle con burla.

— Su nombre es Anzu.

—… ¿Y eso qué?

Atem se giró a verlo con el ceño fruncido.

— Es una chica muy dulce.

— Woah, woah, rey de pacotilla, detén el carro. — Frenó sus pasos para verle con seriedad, aunque el chico no le hizo caso. — ¿No estás enamorado de ella o sí? Si es así, arruinaría nuestra popularidad. — Atem se detuvo al oír eso. Se giró a verlo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — Su tono había sonado de forma amenazante.

— Digo que deberías pasar más tiempo con chicas como Vivian, que es tu pareja para el baile, o una de tus fans, aunque claro, de ALTO rango…-

— ¡Ni siquiera conoces a Anzu como para juzgarla! — Le gritó al interrumpirle. — ¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?!

— No tengo por qué conocerla. — Se rió. — Tampoco tú. Será mejor que pienses en la banda, no en una perdedora. — Dicho esto, se fue de forma triunfal, sin contar de la mirada furiosa que le lanzaba el chico.

Atem suspiró tratando de tragarse su ira. Sin más, subió a su auto y fue a su trabajo de medio tiempo. En parte, no era tan malo… Ya que, donde trabajaba, estaba cerca la estación Aozora. Tenía que admitir que sentía curiosidad por la identidad de Blue Rose, pero no al suficiente como para escaparse del trabajo, como lo hacían Jonouchi u Honda, que ya los había visto antes… y esta vez, estaba seguro, que los volvería a ver.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— ¡WOAH, ES HERMOSA, ANZU! — Exclamó la rubia al admirar la cabina de la chica.

— Es espectacular, ¿verdad?

— ¡Hola! Tú debes ser Mai, ¿verdad? — Apareció Rebecca.

— La misma en carne y hueso.

— Un gusto…-

Las tres se giraron bruscamente al oír la puerta de la cabina abrirse, dejando ver al padre de la ojiazul mirando seriamente a su hija.

— ¿Pueden dejarnos a solas?

—… Claro. — Ambas rubias se fueron.

Anzu se tensó.

—… Si es problema de que Mai esté aquí, es la única a la que le conté, y estoy segura que no se lo dirá a nadie…-

— Anzu. — Le interrumpió. — La directora llamó. — La ojiazul comenzó a temblar. — No, cariño. No ha descubierto nada, solo nos advirtió. Quiere expulsar a Blue Rose cuando sepa quién es. Creo que el baile del almuerzo, fue un gran problema, la provocaste.

—… Pues, mientras no sepa quién soy… No hay problema. — Aseguró sin ningún rastro de temor.

— Anzu, yo dirijo Aozora, pero primero que todo… Soy tu padre. No puedo permitir que te expulsen por todas las cosas maravillosas que has hecho, aunque la directora considere un error. Hemos ido muy lejos.

— Así es. MUY lejos… Hemos llegado tan lejos que ya no podemos parar, papá. Esto supera la expectativa de Aozora, también a mí misma. No puedo abandonar a tantas personas que creen en mí y tienen una voz para decir en voz alta "Este soy yo, nadie lo cambiará". Quiero ser tal y como soy, no quiero volver a tener miedo… ¡No quiero volver a tener miedo! Incluso si aún lo tengo… Quiero seguir para dejar de sentirlo. ¡No voy a renunciar!

. . .

_I can feel your halo (halo) halo_

_I can see your halo (halo) halo_

_I can feel your halo (halo) halo_

_I can see your halo (halo) halo_

El hombre de ojos azules sonrió.

— Estoy orgulloso de ti, mi niña. — La castaña parpadeó confundida. — Es lo mejor que he oído de ti hasta ahora. Espero que sigas adelante, porque tendrás mi apoyo, aunque nos lleve a ambos a graves consecuencias. Sales en pocos segundos, suerte.

Ella sonrió y se sentó, mientras que Mai y Rebecca iban a la habitación en frente de ella, que las separaba por un ventanal, así que podían verse las tres perfectamente. Una vez que la luz que indicaba que estaba al aire se encendió, decidió hablar.

— _Sé que todos quieren saber quién soy. Lo entiendo, sería más fácil si estuviese en un canal de televisión._ — Se rió con suavidad. — _Pero de eso se trata, no soy yo el centro, lo son ustedes. No necesitan saber mi nombre… ¿Quieren saber quién soy?... ¡Soy alguien que está harta de tener miedo!... Entiendo muy bien el sentimiento de temor… Como te paraliza de pies a cabeza… Díganme… ¿A qué le tienen miedo? Les ofrezco la llamada, quiero oírlos a todos._ — Vio la pantalla esperando ver mínimo dos o tres, pero se sorprendió que todas las líneas llenas de llamadas. Presionó la 06. — _Estás en Blue Rose Radio._

— _¡Una vez me tragué un trozo de papel de aluminio! ¡Tengo miedo de estar cerca del microondas y explotar!_

Anzu no pudo evitar reírse. Esa voz era de Jonouchi…

— _No te preocupes, el trozo ya no está en tu organismo…_

— _¡Qué susto! ¡Gracias, Blue Rose!_

Ella se siguió riendo. La siguiente que presionó fue al línea 12.

— _¡Tengo miedo de que me expulsen del club de basketball!_

— _Si practicas con dedicación y das lo mejor de ti, dudo que expulsen a alguien con tanto talento._

Presionó la llamada 04.

— _¡Tengo miedo de que Jonouchi se vuelva loco!_

Sí, esa voz era de Honda…

— _Tranquilo, tu amigo es el mejor._

. . .

— _Tengo miedo de no encontrar pareja nunca._

— _Algunas personas especiales merecen tener a uno solo en especial en su vida, no te desanimes._

_. . ._

— _¡Le tengo miedo a la oscuridad!_

— _Te sugiero que cada vez que no haya luz, estés en compañía de un amigo, siempre te darán apoyo a tus miedos._

. . .

—… _Tengo miedo de seguir mis ideales._

Anzu se quedó muda, mientras que Mai, quien escuchaba, se tapó la boca para evitar soltar un chillido de gloria. Sabían muy bien de quién era esa voz: Atem Muto.

—… _También tenía miedo de ello._

— _¿De verdad? ¿Y qué hiciste?_

— _Uh… Pues… Al participar en esto y hacer cosas nuevas que me llevarían a encontrarme conmigo misma me hizo darme cuenta… De que no estaba tan sola como me sentía. Si sabes que hay personas que siempre estarán ahí para ti… Será fácil tomar el riesgo, por más peligroso que sea._

—… _Ya veo… Gracias._

. . .

— _Tomaremos llamadas luego de esta canción. Espero que les guste._

La chica se quitó los auriculares y salió corriendo a las calles, que extrañamente estaban solitarias. Ella también… Ella también quería gritar a que le tenía miedo.

— ¡TENGO MIEDO DE MOSTRAR MI VERDADERO YO!

_**Continuará…**_

_**Avances del prox. Capítulo.**_

— Siempre me gustaste, Blue Rose. La música que pasas es genial. Y agradezco que también pudieses poner nuestra música a un rating más alto, pero…

— Adelante… Dilo.

— Hay una chica que esperaba impresionar... Por eso...

—… Lo siento.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— ¡¿SABES CUÁNTOS SUEÑOS DESTRUISTE?!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— Haré una fiesta en mi casa a las siete, todos están invitados.

—… no puedo ir.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Para dirigir tu ridículo programa?

—… No sé de qué estás hablando.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Fighting!**

**Rossana's Mind cambio y fuera!**

**Reviews?**


	4. Sally's Song

**HOLO :'D Ñe Ñe Ñe Vayamos al cap mejor n.n**

Sally's Song

— ¡Estoy tan orgullosa, mi niña!

Anzu dio un respingo cuando escuchó a su madre entrar a su habitación sin su consentimiento y decirle eso.

—… ¿De qué hablas?

— ¡Tu nominación como reina del baile está por todo internet!

— ¿Qué hay de la directora? Si voy a aceptar la corona, también perderé mi cabeza. — Hizo una mueca.

— Eso no es lo que me importa, hija. — Se sentó a su lado. Anzu miró a su madre, ambas tenían el mismo rostro, salvo que el cabello de su madre era más largo. — ¡Eres su inspiración! Defiendes lo justo, los defiendes a ellos, que te necesitan, eso me importa.

—… No iré al baile. — Dijo para volver a fijar sus ojos en su libro, pero su madre se lo quitó. — ¡Hey!

— Hagámoslo de esta manera. IRÁS AL BAILE.

— ¡¿EEEH?! ¡Ni hablar!

— ¡No!

— Pero…-

— ¡No!

— Mamá…-

— ¡TIENES QUE IR! ¡Es el bailee! — La zamarreó de los hombros.

—… Mamá…

— ¡ES UNA ORDEN! — Gritó cuando salió de su habitación, dejando a la ojiazul desencajada.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— ¡ATENCIÓN! — Gritó.

Todos miraron a la directora.

— Debido a que ninguno ha abierto la boca sobre la identidad de Blue Rose… Di la posibilidad de que se entregara, pero eligió seguir arruinando mis ideales. Por eso…— Sonrió con malicia. — ¡No habrá baile si no se sabe la identidad de esa Blue Rose!

. . .

_I sense there's something in the wind… _

_That feels like tragedy's at hand…_

— ¡¿QUÉ?! — Aquel fue un grito grupal.

Todos gritaron sus quejas, mientras que la directora les ignoraba y volvía a su oficina.

— ¡No puede hacer eso! — Gritó furiosa Vivian.

—… Claro que puede, es la directora. — Comentó Sumire. La chica de cabellos negros le lanzó una mirada asesina a su amiga.

— ¡ESA BLUE ROSE ESTÁ ARRUINANDO TODO! — Pateó la mesa del almuerzo. — Solo porque ella piensa diferente, ¡nos quedamos sin baile!

Mai se acercó rápidamente a Anzu, que estaba temblando de pies a cabeza.

— Anzu, cariño… No es tu culpa.

—… Esto es malo, Mai. Esto… Esto es mi culpa.

— ¡No, Anzu! Lograste muchas cosas como Blue Rose, eres la mejor, y nadie va a contradecirme si no quieren un buen regalo de puños.

— ¡VAMOS!

Las dos alzaron la vista para mirar a Vivian.

— ¡Hay que ir a Aozora a que nos devuelvan el baile! ¡VAMOS!

Todos salieron del salón a toda velocidad.

— Hey, Atem. ¿Te apuntas? — Preguntó el rubio. — ¡Yo iré a defender a mi gran amor! ¡Ella no tiene la culpa!

—… No. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que ir a arruinar Aozora. — Dijo agarrando su mochila e irse en lado contrario de los demás.

Anzu admiró al chico irse. Se le veía triste… Y decepcionado, muy decepcionado.

_And though I'd like to stand by him_

_Can't shake this feeling that I have…_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— ¡SALVEN NUESTRO BAILE! ¡DENNOS A BLUE ROSE! ¡SALVEN NUESTRO BAILE! ¡DENNOS A BLUE ROSE! — Gritaban una y otra vez con letreros y afiches.

Anzu y Mai se ocultaban con los letreros para tratar de entrar, pero casi todo el instituto estaba ahí. En la entrada, estaba Rebecca, haciéndole señales. Notó que estaba vestida con una enorme capa, lo suficientemente grande como para cubrirla, incluso su rostro…

— Eso es…— Susurró.

— ¿Qué cosa, Anzu?

— ¡Rebecca se hará pasar por mí con esa capucha, cuando todos vayan tras ella…-!

— ¡ALLÍ VA BLUE ROSE! — Gritó a todo pulmón la rubia apuntando hacia al encapuchada.

Todos salieron corriendo tras ella, incluso algunos reporteros habían ido para hablar con ella y la siguieron. Ellas aprovecharon para correr a la entrada. Fueron por el camino largo para que nadie las viera, hasta que finalmente dieron con la cabina. Vio en la ventana que Rebecca iba entrando de nuevo a Aozora, pues la habían descubierto. Anzu inhaló y exhaló lentamente, necesitaba…

Ella fue escuchada, y comprendida.

Ella también… Necesitaba escucharlos… Y comprenderlos, porque ella era parte de ellos.

—… _Soy Blue Rose. Han pasado… Muchas cosas._ — Vio la pantalla donde estaban todos los llamados, y todos estaban llamándole, cada línea. — _Supongo que quieren que los oiga… Bien… Los escucharé._ — Presionó la línea 12.

— _¡¿SABES CUÁNTOS SUEÑOS DESTRUISTE?!_

. . .

— _¡LA ÚLTIMA CHICA TIENE RAZÓN! ¡¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES?!_

. . .

— _¡ES LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE TE ESCUCHO!_

. . .

— _¡NOS DESFRAUDASTE, A TUS COMPAÑEROS!_

. . .

— _¡¿NO QUE ERES PARTE DE NOSOTROS?! _

. . .

— _¡TE ESCUCHÁBAMOS POR ESA RAZÓN! ¡CONTÁBAMOS CONTIGO Y LO ARRUINASTE TODO!_

. . .

— _¡HIPÓCRITA!_

. . .

— _¡FARSANTE!_

. . .

— _¡EMBUSTERA!_

. . .

—… Anzu…— Se acercó a la castaña y agarró su mano con afecto.

La ojiazul tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, ellos tenían razón. ¿Quién era ella para creerse alguien especial?

_The worst is just around the bend…_

— _Vaya… Están siendo muy sinceros._ — Agradeció que su voz no se quebrara. Presionó una última llamada, ya había oído suficiente. — _Adelante, línea 7._

— _Siempre me gustaste, Blue Rose._ — Anzu se cubrió la boca para evitar soltar un sollozo. — _La música que pasas es genial. Y agradezco que también pudieses poner nuestra música a un rating más alto, pero…_

Un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

— _Adelante… Dilo._

La rubia aplicó un poco más de fuerza el apretón de manos que tenía con la castaña.

— _Hay una chica que esperaba impresionar… Por eso…_

Anzu y Mai sabían de quién estaba hablando Atem: Vivian. No les sorprendía para nada… La ojiazul dejó escapar libremente todas las lágrimas que había contenido… todo se había estropeado.

—… _Lo siento._

—… _También yo._

Una vez que escuchó que la línea se había cortado, colocó una canción en dedicación a todos en señal de disculpa y se abrazó a Mai. Sollozó con fuerza contra su hombro. Rebecca entró a la cabina viendo la escena con tristeza en su mirada.

_And does he notice… My feeling for him?_

_And will he see… How Much he means to me?_

_I think it's not to be…_

Sintió una mano en su hombro y se giró para ver a su padre.

—…

— Eso no borra todo lo bueno que hiciste.

— Están odiándome… Y no los culpo. — Se secó las lágrimas. — Arruiné todo, por mi egoísmo. Es muy cruel lo que hice.

— No debes culparte, Anzu.

La ojiazul miró a su padre.

—… ¿Pueden hacer algo? Pueden, ¿verdad?

— Solo dime qué necesitas… Y yo te ayudaré. — Sonrió.

Ella correspondió su sonrisa, ya tenía una idea… Pero no sabía si iba a funcionar.

_What will become of my dear friend?_

_Where will his actions lead us then?_

. . .

Cuando estaban a punto de salir de la estación de radio, se dieron cuenta de que la entrada aún estaba llena con protestantes del instituto, entre ellos, Vivian y Sumire.

— Demonios…— Susurró la rubia. — ¿Ahora qué?

— Pues…— Miró cerca de ahí un restaurant de comida rápida. Vio en la entrada a un sujeto, no podía verle el rostro, pues estaba disfrazado de un taco. Se rió. — Creo que necesitaremos un poco de comida. — Marcó el número del local. — ¿Sí? Sí, en Aozora, por favor. — Colgó. Miró que otro tipo que trabajaba en el lugar, le entregó la bolsa del pedido al "chico taco" y señaló la estación de Aozora.

Ambas se escondieron en el escritorio de recepción, esperando a que el chico llegara.

— ¿Hola? ¿Alguien pidió tacos a la Siberia?

— "_¿Eh? He escuchado esa voz en algún lado… Pero no recuerdo quién."_ — Pensó la ojiazul.

Ambas se pusieron de pie y encararon al "chico taco".

— Hola. ¿Nos harías un gran favor?

— No se los daré gratis si es lo que quieres…

— Claro que no. — Se rió mientras le daba el efectivo. Recibió la bolsa y se la entregó a Mai. — Ahí está lo que te debía de comida, Mai. — Le sonrió y volvió a mirar al taco gigante. — Muy bien, ya tienes tu dinero, y no te pediré cambio. Pero a cambio, necesito que distraigas a las chicas de ahí. — Señaló el grupo. — ¿Podrás hacerlo?

— Cuenten conmigo. — Levantó el pulgar en señal de afirmación.

— Te debemos una, chico taco. — Se rió la rubia.

El "taco gigante" fue a distraer a las chicas comenzando a bailar. Anzu no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, mientras escapaban por la puerta de atrás. Bien, todo estaba listo, faltaba anunciarlo mañana…

-Al día siguiente-

Anzu dejó al grabadora en manos de Rebecca, que le guiñó el ojo y le dijo a la castaña que fuera a clases. Apenas entró, se escuchó el parlante.

— _Hola, chicos. Soy Rebecca y les doy un mensaje de…_

— _Blue Rose._ — Se escuchó otra voz, esta vez distorsionada. — _Los escuché, de verdad los escuché, dejaron salir toda su furia, ¿eh? Y yo no quería esto para ustedes. Cancelar el baile fue una injusticia que yo y Aozora vamos a remediar, dándoles lo que quieren: El baile de graduación. Aozora FM ofrecerá un lugar para el baile, con mi permiso, claro, los boletos son gratis, todos están invitados. No se preocupen por buscar pareja o trajes caros para el baile. Quiero que vengan tal y como son, así los queremos._

Así la grabadora se detuvo. Todos comenzaron a gritar de emoción ya que su baile sería traído de vuelta. Vivian soltó un bufido de molestia.

— Esto es estúpido. — Miró a Atem, que más bien no parecía para nada molesto.

— Es genial probar algo distinto, Viv. — Sonrió.

— ¡Atem! ¡Creí que estarías molesto, sobre todo porque estás yendo CONMIGO al baile!

—… Bueno, sí. Fue un poco molesto, pero Aozora y Blue Rose ya lo arreglaron, ¿no?

— ¡NO ES LO MISMO! ¿Qué hay de los reyes? ¡Hay gente nominada!

— ¿Por qué no llamas a Blue Rose y se lo dices?

Ambos miraron a Anzu, quien había dicho lo último con una sonrisa divertida.

— Le gustaría oírlo de su fan número uno. — Bromeó.

Atem se cubrió la boca con el dorso de su mano, evitando soltar una carcajada. Vivian les lanzó una mirada asesina a ambos. Anzu apretó los labios, tratando de no reírse.

—… ¡TENEMOS QUE ENSAYAR! No me reprobarán por un par de idiotas sin conducta. — Se fue hecha una furia.

Ambos se quedaron solos y finalmente soltaron la carcajada que se les había atorado en la garganta.

— Parece que estamos en problemas, Anzu.

— Así parece. — Se rió.

_Although I'd like to join the crowd…_

_In their enthusiastic cloud…_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Vivian no tuvo más opción que poner el programa de Blue Rose en su auto, pues quería saber cosas del baile.

— _Recibí miles de preguntas sobre el baile Aozora, eso es genial, porque significa que todos quieren ir. De eso se trata, de una fiesta donde todos estén a gusto. Oí que quería que siguiéramos con la nominación de reyes, todos tenemos derechos. Si quieren reyes, voten por ellos, háganlo en mi página. Anotaré a los nominados. Estoy segura de que mi fan número uno estará entre los nominados._

— ¡¿QUÉ…?!— Exclamó la chica de cabellos negros. No podía ser… Que… Retrocedió su auto y se dirigió a casa de Anzu.

Tocó el timbre y salió la madre de la castaña.

— Hola, señora Masaki. ¿Está Anzu?

— No, lo siento.

Ella sonrió con malicia.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y no sabe dónde está?

—… Eh… Pues… No, no lo sé. Le diré que pasaste, ¿sí?

—… Claro, adiós.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— ¡CORTE!

Atem y Anzu se giraron asustados por el repentino grito. No habían hecho nada malo…

— Atem, ¿podrías traerme un batido? — Sonrió con fingida inocencia.

— Claro. Anzu, ¿quieres algo? — Le sonrió a la castaña.

—… Huh… No, gracias. — Sonrió.

El tricolor asintió y salió del salón. Cuando Vivian se aseguró que no estaba, se acercó lentamente a Anzu, que la miró algo incómoda.

—…

— Anzu…— Caminó alrededor de ella. — Haré una fiesta en mi casa a las siete, todos están invitados. — Sonrió con "dulzura".

—… No puedo ir. — Apretó los puños. Algo andaba mal.

— ¿Por qué? — Dejó de sonreír y la miró con cierta molestia. — ¿Para dirigir tu ridículo programa?

—… No sé de qué estás hablando.

— ¿Ah, no? Fui a tu casa, se supone que siempre tienes compromisos familiares, pero tu madre no sabía dónde estabas.

—… Estaba en la biblioteca.

— Sí, claro.

—… ¿Por qué piensas eso? Es una locura. — Frunció el ceño.

— Blue Rose mencionó a su fan número uno, así como TÚ me llamaste.

— ¿Y eso qué? Debe ser una coincidencia, ¿cómo sabes? Alguien pudo haberlo escuchado. — Le reclamó. Estaba al borde de la desesperación, ¿por qué tenía que enterarse ella? — Si crees que soy Blue Rose, díselo ya a la directora.

— No puedo. — Volvió a sonreír con sorna. — Necesito pruebas. Hoy las tendré. Si no asistes a mi fiesta, ambas sabremos por qué.

—… ¿Por qué te importa tanto la identidad de Blue Rose?

— Porque una vez que sepan que su verdadera identidad es una perdedora, votarán POR LA INDICADA, es decir, YO.

_Try as I may it doesn't last…_

Atem abrió la puerta y le extendió el batido a la chica de ojos castaños.

— Gracias, Atem. Eres un encanto…— Le guiñó el ojo. — Bien, empecemos otra vez. ¿De acuerdo, Anzu? — Le sonrió a la ojiazul, quien le lanzaba dagas con los ojos.

—… ¿Anzu? — Suavizó su mirada para ver a Atem.

—… Claro. — Se mordió el labio.

_And will we ever… End up together...? Oooh…_

_And will we ever end up together?_

_No, I think not… It's never to become… For I am not… The one…_

_. . ._

— HOY TERMINA EL MISTERIO, MAI. — Exclamó el rubio. — Quien no se presente, es Blue Rose.

— Interesante…— Forzó una sonrisa. Anzu… Anzu no había llegado.

Vivian y Sumire estaban en la entrada marcando a los que habían venido a su fiesta, estaban todos, excepto…

— Entonces, se comprueba mi teoría.

— Eso fue brillante, Vivian.

— ¿Decías algo, Viv?

Ambas miraron a Anzu, con un vestido negro, un abrigo azul y botas negras.

—… Eso no te libra de mis sospechas.

— Piensa lo que quieras. — Dijo al sentarse con Mai.

Mai no podía creérselo… ¿Qué pasaría con Aozora?

_**Continuará…**_

_**Avances del prox. Capítulo:**_

— _¡Déjenme salir! ¡Abran la puerta! ¡Vivian, déjame salir ahora! — Golpeó por décima vez la puerta._

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

— _¡OLVÍDATE DE ESA PERDEDORA! ¡ENFÓCATE EN VIVIAN, ATEM!_

— _¡DÉJATE DE ESTUPIDECES, BAKURA! ¡Solo somos chicos y una banda! ¡No somos estrellas!_

—… _Por mí estaría bien no volver a verte en los ensayos. Disfruta tu carrera de solista, Atem._

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

— _¿Qué es lo que te hizo? ¡Dime!_

— _¡No la conoces, Atem! Ella…-_

— _¡Tú no eres quien yo creí!_

. . .

_**Fighting!**_

_**Rossana's Mind cambio y fuera!**_

_**Reviews?**_


	5. Dangerous to Know

**Estoy enferma Además, Eternidad está atrasándose por problemas de salud (Los míos xD) y por problemas de trabajos de afuera (Pruebas e informes) ES HORRIBLE! Bueno, ojalá les guste este cap n.n**

Dangerous to know.

_Some secrets need to be kept_

_Some stories should never be told_

_Some reasons shouldn't be understood_

_They just might turn your blood cold_

— ¿Cómo es que estás aquí y no en Aozora? — Le susurró la rubia en su oído.

La castaña sonrió.

— Tú confía.

— _Aozora presenta: ¡El Show de Blue Rose!_ — Escucharon en la radio.

— _Hola a todos, ¡están con Blue Rose! Esta noche es de ustedes, pueden llamar, para pedir consejos, compartir alguna noticia. ¡Lo que sea!_

— ¡Yo llamaré al programa!

Anzu se tensó. Esa voz era de Vivian… Comenzarían los problemas. Ojalá que Rebecca y su madre supieran manejar las frases gravadas por ella antes de venir hacia acá…

— _Estás en Blue Rose Radio._

— ¡Eres una hipócrita, Blue Rose!

Todo el público se tensó. Era público, cualquier persona de la ciudad oiría la discusión. Atem trató de ignorar el mal momento dando un sorbo a su café, sabía que a Vivian no le agradaba la locutora, pero aquello era demasiado. Honda tuvo que agarrar a Jonouchi de los brazos para evitar que el rubio se abalanzara sobre la Reina Bruja para gritarle que no se metiera con su preciada Blue Rose. Mai se mordió el labio, mientras veía a Anzu apretar los puños.

— _¿Cómo te llamas?_

— ¡Guárdate tus palabras ilustradas! ¡Dijiste que te importa la gente, pero el baile que organizaste es solo para tu beneficio! ¡Quieres los votos para que te nominen como reina, y la otra nominada está en desventaja por tus caprichos, OSEA YO!

— _Ya veo._

— ¿Qué ves, ah? ¡¿Ves que eres una perdedora?! — Gritó sin dejar de mirar a Anzu, que también sostenía su mirada en ella con seriedad. No le daría el gusto de hacerla flaquear.

— _Di lo que tengas que decir._

— En resumen: Usas mensajes subliminales para lavarle el cerebro a todos. ¡¿Por qué no lo usas para decir "Vivian Wong, próxima reina del baile"?!

— _¿Cómo te llamas?_

— ¡Eso ya me lo dijiste!

Anzu se mordió el labio… Podía imaginar las caras de desesperación de su madre y de Rebecca por presionar la grabación equivocada.

_Who needs all the answers?_

_Who takes all the chances?_

_Who said the truth's gonna save you?_

_When the truth can be dangerous_

—… _Gracias por llamar._

— ¡Oye! ¡No he terminado contigo! ¡No todas podemos ser ganadoras de forma limpia, no como tú ganándose atención gracias a una estación de Radio!

Anzu disimuladamente salió hacia el baño. Mai la siguió con la mirada. La castaña marcó y espero.

— _¿Hola?_

— ¡Rebecca! ¡No te preocupes! ¡Conéctame a la radio para solucionarlo!

— _¡Lo siento, Anzu! ¡Estaba tan asustada…!_

— No te preocupes. — Sonrió. — Deja todo en mis manos.

— _Espera… Deja activar el distorsionador de voz a través de tu celular… Bien. Lo activé junto con el altavoz._

— Bien. Gracias.

— ¡¿Por qué te callaste?! ¿La verdad duele? — Escuchó la voz de Vivian afuera.

Eso ya la enfureció.

— _Bien, ¿quieres saber la verdad?_ — Iba a seguir, pero se paralizó cuando escuchó a alguien tocar la puerta del baño.

— ¡¿Qué fue eso?!

— _Eh…_— Abrió la puerta con la cabeza gacha para que sea quien fuese no viese su rostro y siguió corriendo escaleras abajo. — _Derribé mi silla sin querer para oírte._

Vivian notó a Anzu bajar las escaleras, así que salió corriendo tras ella.

— ¡Pues te oigo bien! ¡Quizá estamos en el mismo lugar! — insinuó al tratar de alcanzar a al ojiazul, pero ella no estaba en ningún lado.

— _¿Mismo lugar? ¿Estás en Aozora, Vivian? Porque no logro verte, ¿te estás escondiendo?_ — Se escondió en un armario. — _Me preocupas, Viv… Porque si te gano, tu ego sufriría un colapso nervioso._

Vivian gruñó de furia al oír a sus compañeros reírse de ella. Siguió corriendo y al otro lado de la línea de su teléfono, escuchó otra voz.

— ¡¿Quién era ese?!

— _Era mi sonidista, tratamos de hacer un nuevo demo, ¿qué tal?_ — Salió corriendo del hermano mayor de Vivian. Por suerte, él no la conocía.

—… ¡¿Sabes qué?! ¡¿Por qué no sales y dejas de actuar como una cobarde?!

La última palabra resonó en la mente de la castaña.

_Like the way I feel_

_It's alright to steal_

_What I need from you_

_Do what I have to do_

_Say what I have to say_

_Go where I have to go_

_And that's dangerous_

_Dangerous to know_

Cobarde, ¿le había dicho? NO, al principio lo era, pero ya no. Abrió la puerta, encontrándose con la habitación de Vivian, aunque no le prestó mucha atención.

— _¿Le llamas cobarde a alguien que se atreve a desafiar a la Reina Roja de Alicia en el país de las Maravillas? Yo si me atrevo, ya veremos quién logra triunfar. Gracias por llamar._ — Colgó y guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo.

Analizó la habitación de Vivian. Era como todos imaginaban, era puramente elegante, había fotografías de ella cuando era niña. Fijó su vista en una tiara. Esa era…

Dio un respingo cuando se abrió bruscamente la puerta y Vivian le miraba con fuego en los ojos. Respiraba agitada por el largo recorrido que le hizo hacer. No había nada que ocultar, estaban a solas de todos modos.

—… ¡¿Qué haces en mi habitación?!

—… Buscaba el baño. Tu casa es enorme.

— ¡Mentirosa! — Le acusó. — ¿Qué estás haciendo realmente?

—… Miraba esto. — Le mostro la tiara. — Siempre la usabas cuando éramos niñas. — Dijo mirando las fotos de la pelinegra. —… Estaba celosa de ti. — Admitió con una sonrisa melancólica.

— ¿De qué? — Se rió con sorna, pero para sorpresa de Anzu, pudo ver dolor en su mirada. — ¡¿De que todos se reían de mí?!

—… No, no es eso… Lo decía por lo segura que te mostrabas… La confianza de ti misma…— Apretó un poco la tiara en su mano. — No sabía que se burlaban de ti, Vivian. Acaso… ¿Por eso tú…?

— ¡NO ES DE TU INCUMBENCIA! — Le cortó quitándole el adorno de sus manos. — ¡VETE DE AQUÍ!

Anzu obedeció sin protestar… Ahora… Entendía muy bien porque Vivian se burlaba de ellos… Así como ellos lo hacían con ella en el pasado.

_I was a law onto myself_

_When you found me out on my own_

_Together nothing was sacred_

_Together we where alone_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— ¡Eso fue fantástico! — Se rió la rubia extendiéndole un vaso de refresco a su castaña amiga. — ¿Viste la cara de Vivian? — Anzu forzó una sonrisa, no le diría a nadie aun lo que acababa de descubrir.

Estaban en frente del escenario, donde la banda _The King_ acomodaba sus instrumentos para comenzar su presentación. Atem le sonrió a Anzu, quien se sonrojó.

— ¡Atem te sonrió! — Le susurró dándole un suave codazo a la chica. Anzu forzó una sonrisa.

— Cla-Claro que no. Fue una sonrisa general.

Vivian apartó bruscamente a Mai de Anzu, cosa que hizo que el vaso de la rubia se derramara encima de la pelinegra.

—… ¡¿Qué has hecho, estúpida?!

— ¡¿Cuál es el tuyo, Vivian?! — Le devolvió molesta. — ¡TÚ ME EMPUJASTE!

— ¿Te quisiste vengar? ¡¿Solo porque te dejaron en detención?! ¡ESTA ROPA CUESTA UNA FORTUNA! — Explotó a punto de agarrarla de su chaqueta.

Una mano intrusa se lo impidió. Ambas miraron a Anzu, quien le miraba seriamente a la Reina, más bien, de manera amenazante.

— Fue un accidente, Vivian. — Apartó el brazo de la aludida de su amiga. — Mai nunca haría algo así, como otras personas. — Le miró con cierto reproche.

—… ¡TÚ…!

— Ahórrate tus palabras. — Le interrumpió. — No me interesa lo que pienses.

. . .

Silencio, todos miraron la discusión. Estaban sorprendidos, a Anzu siempre la catalogaron como la chica tímida. Atem le miró con cierta sorpresa, nadie… Ni siquiera él, se había revelado contra Vivian.

—… Necesito ir a cambiarme. — Salió corriendo agarrando a Sumire del brazo.

Mai miró con la boca abierta a la castaña, quien suspiró.

—… Eso fue impresionante. — Susurró. — Gracias, Anzu. — Sonrió abrazándola. — Me gusta como Blue Rose te está mostrándote tal y como eres. — Le susurró para que nadie le oyera. Anzu sonrió.

— ¡Mai! ¿Te encuentras bien? — Se acercó el rubio.

— Sí. — Le sonrió. — Gracias a alguien. — Señaló a la castaña.

— Anzu, ¡eso fue asombroso!

—… Gracias, Jou.

— ¡Vayamos a ver a la banda de Atem! — Anunció Honda.

Anzu sonrió y asintió.

. . .

_Who needs all the questions?_

_Who lost their direction?_

_Who said a lie's gonna break you?_

_When a lie could be dangerous_

—… "_Bien, puedes hacerlo. Habla con él…"_— Pensó, dándose ánimos.

Cuando estuvo a punto de girarse chocó con la persona que quería hablar. Ambos rostros quedaron sumamente cerca. Anzu dio un paso hacia atrás para tener una distancia prudente con Atem, sintiendo sus mejillas arder de vergüenza.

— Hola, Anzu. — Le sonrió.

—… Hola. — Le sonrió de vuelta lo más normal posible. — Dieron una gran presentación.

— Gracias. Aunque… Fue Bakura, él es la primera voz. — Se encogió de hombros.

— Claro que no, fueron todos.

Notó que la mirada del chico de ojos amatistas era pensativa.

—… ¿Ocurre algo malo?

— Desde que se formó la banda… Creen que tengo confianza en mí mismo, pero la verdad es que… Momentos antes de estar frente al público… Siempre está el mal presentimiento, o los pensamientos de "¿Qué pasara si me equivoco?".

—… ¿De verdad? No lo parece, sabes.

— Tampoco parecías ser tan valiente defendiendo a tu amiga. — Anzu le miró con sorpresa. — Tú y yo… No somos diferentes… Es más, tenemos mucho en común… Más de lo que me esperaba. — Le miró de una manera especial. —… Eso… Es lo que quería decirte ahora…

—… ¿Cómo lo haces, Atem? ¿Cómo logras…? ¿Arrancar valor? Yo… Pocas veces puedo hacerlo.

—… Una persona muy especial me dijo… Que no estoy tan solo como me siento. He aprendido mucho de esas palabras.

Anzu le miró con sumo asombro.

-F-l-a-s-h—B-a-c-k-

—… _Tengo miedo de seguir mis ideales._

_Anzu se quedó muda, mientras que Mai, quien escuchaba, se tapó la boca para evitar soltar un chillido de gloria. Sabían muy bien de quién era esa voz: Atem Muto._

—… _También tenía miedo de ello._

— _¿De verdad? ¿Y qué hiciste?_

— _Uh… Pues… Al participar en esto y hacer cosas nuevas que me llevarían a encontrarme conmigo misma me hizo darme cuenta… De que no estaba tan sola como me sentía. Si sabes que hay personas que siempre estarán ahí para ti… Será fácil tomar el riesgo, por más peligroso que sea._

—… _Ya veo… Gracias._

-F-l-a-s-h—B-a-c-k—E-n-d-s-

Nunca creyó que esas palabras le darían tanto valor al tricolor. La castaña se sintió horrorosamente abochornada.

— ¡Hey, Muto! — Intervino el albino, que le lanzó una mirada seria a la castaña. — Ayúdame a cargar las cosas, AHORA. — Dijo rápidamente tras irse.

Atem le miró con cierto reproche por cómo había mirado a la castaña.

—… Uh… Yo…

— No te preocupes, ve. Nos vemos mañana, Atem. — Sonrió.

Él correspondió su gesto y se fue corriendo tras Bakura.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sumire soltó una maldición, ¿por qué Vivian se le ocurrió algo así? Se arrastró por el suelo hasta dar con la cabina de "Blue Rose", para su buena suerte, estaban la madre de Anzu y Rebecca. Prendió la cámara de su celular y las grabó.

— Me perdí demasiado…— Escuchó la voz de la madre.

— No se preocupe, lo logramos, gracias a Anzu claro. — Se encogió de hombros la rubia. — Tenía miedo de arruinarlo, presioné el botón equivocado y casi me da un ataque. — Suspiró. — Tenemos que confiar en Anzu.

— Me gusta que me pida ayuda, desde que había comenzado su programa en secreto, se había aislado bastante de nosotros. Creo que de vez en cuando la avergüenzo, por eso…

— Claro que no… Ella le adora, señora Mazaki. — Sonrió. — Siempre habla de usted.

Sumire apagó la cámara, ya había suficiente prueba. Salió corriendo de allí.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Anzu miró su vestuario, no era como los otros, que eran extraños. El suyo consistía en un uniforme, una falda azul, una chaqueta rosa, calcetines blancos y zapatos marrones. No estaba tan mal, por lo menos no era un árbol como Jonouchi.

— ¡Mazaki!

Se giró a ver a Vivian.

— Surgió algo MUY importante. Ven acá. — Le jaló del brazo cerca del cuarto de limpieza. — Es un cambio de las líneas.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Y Atem lo sabe?

— No te preocupes por Atem. — Sonrió con malicia. — Él hará muy bien la obra, sin ti.

—… ¿Qué?

Fue empujada rápidamente al interior del cuarto. Vivian cerró la puerta y la trancó.

— ¡VIVIAN! ¡DÉJAME SALIR!

— ¡Disfruta tu nuevo personaje, Anzu! — Soltó una carcajada mientras salía de allí.

Anzu golpeó incontables veces la puerta. Si no lograba hacer la presentación… El que la reprobaran era lo último que le importaba, sino era por todo el trabajo que le había puesto Atem en la obra… ¿Qué pasaría con él? Nadie la oiría, porque todos estaban en el salón de teatro… Nadie…

Nadie vendría por ella…

_Like the way I feel_

_It's alright to steal_

_What I need from you_

_Do what I have to do_

_Say what I have to say_

_Go where I have to go_

_And that's dangerous_

_Dangerous to know_

Mientras tanto, Atem corría por cada salón buscando a la castaña, pronto sería el turno de ambos y ella no aparecía… ¿Qué había ocurrido con ella?

— Hey, faraón.

Conocía ese apodo. Se giró para ver a Bakura, a Seto y a Marik.

— ¿Qué quieres, Bakura?

— ¿No deberías estar haciendo tu historia de amor?

—… Estoy preocupado por Anzu, no ha llegado.

— ¿Y? Vivian puede reemplazarla.

— No es lo mismo, con Anzu es diferente.

— ¡OLVÍDATE DE ESA PERDEDORA! ¡ENFÓCATE EN VIVIAN, ATEM!

Eso ya fue el colmo. Atem miró con furia al albino, estaba harto de ser regañado por el simple hecho de que Anzu era catalogada como "perdedora".

— ¡DÉJATE DE ESTUPIDECES, BAKURA! ¡Solo somos chicos y una banda! ¡No somos estrellas! — Le gritó. — NADIE tiene que discriminar a alguien porque sí.

—… Por mí estaría bien no volver a verte en los ensayos. — Todos, incluso Kaiba, miraron con sorpresa al líder. — Disfruta tu carrera de solista, Atem.

—… ¿Estás echándome de la banda?

— Es más preferible que estar rodeado de perdedores.

— ¡Pero Bakura…!— Intervino el chico de piel morena. — ¿Qué estás diciendo?

— Marik tiene razón, estás haciendo estupideces sin pensar. — Comentó calmadamente el ojiazul, aunque en el fondo estaba sorprendido por su desición.

— Da igual, vámonos.

— ¡Oye, Bakura…!

Los dos siguieron al albino tratando de hacerle cambiar de parecer. Atem les miró con cierta tristeza, la verdad era que no quería que las cosas terminaran así, pero… Ya estaba harto.

Volvió al salón de teatro y seguía sin encontrar a Anzu. Vio a Mai actuar junto con su grupo, que eran Honda y Jonouchi. Ninguno, se dio cuenta… que el celular de la rubia vibraba, era una llamada de Anzu…

Atem iba a volver a salir, pero chocó con Vivian.

— ¡Vivian! ¿Viste a Anzu?

— No la he visto. ¡¿Cómo se atreve a hacernos esto?! ¡Seremos reprobados por su culpa!

—…

— A menos… De que yo interprete su personaje.

—… ¿Qué?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— ¡Déjenme salir! ¡Abran la puerta! ¡Vivian, déjame salir ahora! — Golpeó por décima vez la puerta.

Repentinamente, la puerta se abrió. Miró al conserje, que le miró sorprendida.

— ¿Mazaki-san? ¿Qué ocurrió?

—… ¡Muchas gracias!

Dicho esto salió corriendo en dirección al salón de teatro, que para su mala suerte, estaba al otro lado del instituto, muy lejos de ella. Corría todo lo que sus pies daban, o quizás más, porque no permitiría que Vivian le hiciera algo así.

Frenó sus pasos ante la escena. Ya había terminado la obra… En el peor momento. Vio muy bien los labios de Vivian presionados con los de Atem. Apretó los puños, sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas. Fue tras el escenario para hablar con él, pero algo la agarró bruscamente de los hombros y la chocó contra la pared: Vivian.

_Ignorance is bliss_

_You're safe when you resist_

_There's no safety in a kiss like this_

_It's dangerous_

_So kiss me_

_Kiss me_

— Muy bien, Blue Mazaki, arreglemos esto de una vez por todas. Ya eras muy odiosa para mí porque eras perdedora y eras inmóvil como un retrato, pero… El que quisieras humillarme en tu estúpido programa… ¡¿Creíste que te saldrías con la tuya?!

—… Yo no soy Blue Rose, Vivian… ¡Entiéndelo ya!

— ¿Ah, no? Explica esto. — Le mostró el video. Anzu pudo sentir como su sangre se tornaba fría.

—… Eso no prueba nada.

— Entonces, ¿quieres que se lo muestre a la directora?

—… ¿Qué quieres a cambio? Ya lograste que me reprobaran.

— Te diré lo que quiero: VOTOS. Muchos votos para la reina del baile. Diles a todos que voten por mí, o ya no habrá más Blue Rose, ni mucho menos Mazaki en la escuela, claro. — La soltó. — y si te atreves a mencionar este momento privado a tu adorado público… Les diré quién eres.

La soltó y se fue con una sonrisa triunfante de allí. Anzu luchaba por contener las lágrimas, se sentía tan… Furiosa, humillada… No fue su intención, pero ella le había provocado aquella ocasión…

— ¿Qué te sucedió?

Subió la vista encontrándose con los ojos violetas de Atem. Se le veía molesto, quizá por haber llegado tarde. Se irguió apretando los puños, lo que estaba a punto de hacer… Le dolería.

—… No es de tu incumbencia… Aunque debería decírtelo… No quise presentar la obra, pero cuando ya me había arrepentido, ya había terminado.

Atem le miró con sorpresa y algo dolido por sus palabras. Anzu apretó los labios, tratando de evitar llorar en frente de él, no podía enterarse… NO PODÍA NI DEBÍA ENTERARSE…

_Like the way I feel_

_It's alright to steal_

_What I need from_

_Do what I have to do_

_Say what I have to say_

_Go where I have to go_

_And that's dangerous_

_Dangerous_

—… ¿Es cierto?

Anzu le dio la espalda.

— Así es, tenía miedo de arruinarlo, por eso no lo hice…

Pudo escuchar muy buen como Atem se alejaba de ella sin decir nada, solo… Irse. Cuando se aseguró de que él se había ido, pues todos los alumnos también, se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, soltando un gemido de dolor tanto por el golpe como por el momento.

—… ¿Anzu?

Mai corrió hacia ella y se arrodilló a su lado. Algo había sucedido, había visto siete llamadas perdidas de ella, y cuando la fue a buscar… No la había encontrado. Ahora estaba ahí, en el suelo, llorando.

—… ¿Qué pasó, linda? ¿Quién te hizo daño?

Ella, en respuesta, abrazó a su amiga soltando otro sollozo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

—… _Hola, oyentes de la Radio… Tengo que admitirlo, hoy tuve un muy mal día. Me hizo pensar tantas cosas… ¿Estoy haciendo lo correcto ocultando mi rostro? ¿Vale la pena que me expulsen…? ¿O si arruiné todo con… Él?... No lo sé… Pero si sé que hay gente que nos quiere quitar lo que somos. No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados, ¿verdad?_ — Sonrió con tristeza. — _No importa lo que la Directora… O alguien más tenga que decir._ — Se mordió el labio. — _Una cosa más… Sé que todos quieres votarme como Reina del baile… Pero yo… No la quiero, no la necesito. Sé que ustedes quieren saber quién soy… Pero… Hay alguien más que merece esa corona más que yo… Vivian Wong. No olviden eso, ¿sí?_

. . .

— ¿Hola?

— _¡Atem, soy yo! ¡Mai!_

— Oh, hola Mai. ¿Ocurre algo?

— _La verdad es que son muchas cosas… ¿Puedes salir? Estoy fuera de tu casa._

—… Bien. ¿De qué se trata?

— _Pronto lo sabrás…_

_Like the way I feel_

_It's alright to steal_

_What I need from_

_Do what I have to do_

_Say what I have to say_

_Go where I have to go_

_And that's dangerous_

_Dangerous to know_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Atem, al entrar a clases, no saludó a nadie, dejando a todos sorprendidos, dejó sus cosas en el banco. Se acercó a Vivian y la agarró del brazo, arrastrándola fuera del salón. Anzu miró con tristeza la escena, sin más, enterró su cabeza en el escritorio, rodeándola con sus brazos. Mai, en cambio, miró con seriedad la situación, sabiendo perfectamente de qué hablarían.

— ¿Qué pasa, Atem? ¿Por qué me arrastras de esa forma? — Se acarició la muñeca un poco maltratada por el tricolor, quien le daba la espalda.

Él se giró a verla con una expresión seria, pero sobre todo, molesta.

— Sé lo que le hiciste a Anzu, Vivian.

—… ¿De qué estás hablando?

— Mai me lo dijo. La encerraste.

—…— Apretó los puños.

— No te fuerces en negarlo, tengo un testigo. — Señaló al conserje, que miraba la situación con una expresión seria. —… ¿Qué es lo que te hizo? ¡Dime! — Le retó. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todos eran tan crueles con la castaña? Eso era algo que jamás podría entender. ¿Qué había hecho ella para ganarse el odio de todos?

— ¡No la conoces, Atem! ¡Ella…-!

— ¡Tú no eres quien yo creí! — Le interrumpió alzando la voz. Vivian le miró dolida por la brusquedad, nadie le había tratado de esa forma, además de Anzu. — No puedo ir contigo al baile, no puedo ir con alguien que me decepcionó.

—… ¡Pero…! ¡Íbamos a ser reyes! — Le detuvo antes de que el chico volviera a entrar al salón.

Atem volvió a verla, con una mirada gélida.

—… No quiero ser rey. Nunca lo quise, por si no lo sabías.

El ojivioleta suspiró y entró a clases de nuevo. Tenía… Mucho que pensar…

_Some secrets need to be kept…_

_Continuará…_

**No pondré avances del prox. Cap porque es el último n.n Ñeee me siento muy mal, me duele la garganta **

**Ojalá les haya gustado!**

**Fighting!**

**Rossana's Mind cambio y fuera!**

**Reviews?**


	6. Rossana's Note

… **Escuchen… Sé que lo que van a leer no les va a agradar, a mí tampoco, de hecho quiero llorar de la rabia.**

**Mi hermano menor me borró la mayoría de mis proyectos de mis historias, para ser sincera, me las borró todas.**

**Para los que sigue mi fic "Nunca Más" (Kick Buttowski Fan Fic), en verdad lo siento, me estoy retorciendo de la rabia en este momento…**

"**Blue Rose Radio" (YuGiOh Fan Fic)**

"**¡No soltaré tu mano!" (Detective Conan Fan Fic)**

"**La Piedra" (Gakuen Alice Fan Fic)**

"**Los Secretos del Grupo Shin Hwa" (Boys Before Flowers Fan Fic)**

"**¿El Mismo Destino?" (Boys Before Flowers Fan Fic)**

"**Fé ****信仰****" ****(Inuyasha Fan Fic)**

"**Orgulloso, Masoquista" (Boys Before Flowers Fan Fic)**

"**It was Only Just a Dream" (Boys Before Flowers Fan Fic)**

"**You're My Little Girl" (CROSSOVER Boys Before Flowers & Faith Fan Fic)**

"**Eternidad" (YuGiOh Fan Fic) Este es el que más me duele abandonar temporalmente, pues es el fic donde recibí más apoyo que nunca. De hecho el capítulo siguiente ya estaba casi listo, y ya no está… ni siquiera en la papelera de reciclaje lo encontré.**

**En verdad lo siento mucho, trataré de recuperarlos, pero los pocos que logré coger, están bloqueados o en blanco. El único fic que salve por completo es "¡No soltaré tu mano!" Puede que actualice pronto, pero estoy muy afligida. Me vuelvo a disculpar, ahora sí que me demoraré siglos en actualizar…**

**Rossana's Mind.**


End file.
